


Complex

by Eizavie



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaveid likes to tease Eizen and get under his skin.  Smut. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complex

“What are you doing on my bunk.” Eizen sighed closing the door behind him.

“I was waiting for you to get back.” Zaveid stated in a dead pan manner. He lay on his friend’s bed with his arms behind his head on a cushiony pillow. “You busy?”

“Out.”

“Are you---still mad?” He asked inquisitively.

“Come on, _out.”_ Eizen gestured at the door, he pulled off his gloves and tossed them on his wooden table.

 

It was a mess, a large compass, map, and piles of paper were scattered across it. Zaveid noted in his mind that in fact Eizen’s whole cabin was a tad messy as of late.

 

“I’m tired of your crap lately.”

“ _Lately_?” Zaveid smiles. “I tease you all the time, so I asked if I could marry your sister. It was a joke!” He tossed a hand in the air and waved off the matter.

“I told you we’re not discussing this.”

“ _Wait_ , are you seriously pissed? You already socked me in the gut what more do you want?” The wind seraph stiffened up a bit as the earth seraph made his way toward him and then couldn’t help but make the comment. “Sister-complex, much?”

 

Eizen grabbed a handful of Zaveid’s hair and dragged him up into a kiss; the wind seraph groaned and pushed himself up against the other. He was shoved hard and his back hit the wall with a thud; Eizen crouched over him on the bunk, his blue eyes staring him down dangerously.

 

“Am I not enough for you?”

            “You’re so serious.” Zaveid snorted but avoided his friend’s gaze.

Eizen placed a hand on the other’s chest and ran his fingers down white tattoos. “You’ve been skirt-chasing a lot lately, you’ve clearly been doing it _in front_ of me too.”

            “What else is new.”

            “Do you like women?”

            “That’s a pretty dumb question, Eizen.”

            “Do you enjoy making me mad that much?” He leaned in bared his teeth and bit Zaveid’s collar.

            “Ahh—heh. It’s fun I have to admit. You’re a grown man who starts to pout … all that frowning is going to cause wrinkles…nngh!” Eizen grabbed his cock.

            “How long have you been hard?” He yanked his partner’s belt and pants down. “You’re unbelievable.” The seraph practically rips the belt off of the latter before he can even respond. He tosses it behind him and drags Zaveid’s pants to his knees. A second later and he wrangles a hand up between the wind seraph’s legs. Zaveid makes a low sound and tenses when Eizen shoves two fingers into him. “You were waiting here to get fucked weren’t you?”

            “Hah—you got me.” Zaveid breathily laughs. “You’ve been ignoring me the past few da— _ahh_..ys…” He gasps and grips Eizen’s arm. “R-right, there.”

            Eizen strokes up his fingers against that spot that causes the wind seraph to shudder. Zaveid rests his arms around Eizen’s shoulder and droops his head, his mouth and the sound of his panting close to the earth seraph’s ear. A third finger is added and Zaveid’s hips jerk; he lets out a soft mewl as he squeezes down on Eizen.

            “You’ll come right away...” He pulls his fingers out and grabs Zaveid’s necklace bringing him forward. “Turn over.”

            “Your bed’s kinda small.” Zaveid slightly protests.

            “Then where the hell do you—“

            “ _I’m kidding_! See this is why you always have dark circles under your eyes. You get all angry and have trouble sleeping and—“ Eizen forcibly rolls him over and grabs a fist full of hair and pulls back. “ **Ow** , you bastard!”           

            “You’re testing my patience.”

            “Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?” Zaveid challenges. He _almost_ regrets it when Eizen shoves his cock into him without warning. It hurts a little but the blonde was always rough during sex. “U-ugh…hey…”

            “Do you want me to move?” Eizen yanks the others hair back and whispers into his ear.

 

The wind seraph realizes that Eizen is indeed not moving, he pushes his ass backward trying to get some momentum going. Nothing.

            “Come on….” He whines.

            “ _Beg_.”

            “Are you serious?” Zaveid asks annoyed. He furrows his brows and turns his head slightly. “Please, your _highness_.” Eizen slinks his hand under the others waist and pumps his cock a few times. “What… _ha_ …is your problem?!”

            “Putting you in your place.” Eizen bites down on Zaveid’s shoulder and sets an excruciatingly slow pace with his hips. He snickers, hearing the man below him huff in impatience.

            “…Faster.”

            “What was that?” Eizen answers, pretending not to hear his partners low mumble.

            “Move _faster_ …please…” Zaveid pleads with a drop of his head.

 

            He doesn’t need to be told again, Eizen moves his hands on either side of his partners hips and begins slamming his cock deep into Zaveid’s ass. The sound of his skin slapping against his partners flesh gets his face red and his heart pounding---as does the wind seraphs low moans and grunts which is almost enough to get him to come if he didn’t have so much restraint. He forgets how many times they’ve done this or when it even started, secretly having sex unbeknownst to their friends. The earth seraph gets flustered every time he sees his partner leering at women, he often wondered if it was an act or if Zaveid had some type of preference toward the opposite gender. He does know, that, in fact they never made any commitment to one another. That they were friends with benefits of sorts, that seemed to be the unwritten contract. He feels _possessive_ , and doesn’t want anyone else to lay a finger on this body he thinks as he keeps thrusting his hips. He changes his pace and slows down a little, this time reaching forward and turning Zaveid’s head a little to kiss him deeply.

 

            “H-hey.” Zaveid is out of breath after they break contact. “What’re you..”

            “I want to see your face…” Eizen says, a little embarrassed.

            “ _You’re_ the one to do it this way…” He notices his friend’s serious expression. “Ugh, fine, fine, pull out real quick.”

 

            Eizen does and moves back a little for Zaveid turn over, as soon as he does the earth seraph moves on forward and ravages him for another hungry kiss, slipping his tongue into the others mouth. His hands move down and grab Zaveid’s ass and spreads his cheeks, he plunges back into him and grinds his hips in _hard_. The wind seraph moans into his mouth and shudders, his body wantonly pushing up against Eizen as he pumps into him more sensually this time. Eizen makes sure to pull out to the head and push back in methodically. They’ve done it so many times he knows just which spot to hit to make his partner squirm in pleasure. Zaveid pulls down from their kiss, his orange eyes desperate.

 

            “ _Oh_..I’m..I’m close.” Zaveid breath hitches. He reaches around to grab Eizen’s back and pulls him down closer. “F-fuck… _fuck_ …!!”

            “I am.” Eizen retorts, he stares at Zaveid’s flushed face. His mouth is cracked open as he pants for air. “Can you come from just behind?”

            “Uh-un…” The wind seraph manages, with a slight bow of the head. “Ah.. _Ahnn..fuck_ …I--”

            Eizen hastens his speed and presses one of his hands to Zaveid’s other and clasps it. “Come for me.” With a few more thrusts the wind seraph makes a strangled noise and comes hard between their bellies. His back arches and Eizen’s hand aches slightly from his partner’s tightened grip at the height of his orgasm. After Zaveid stops experiencing aftershocks Eizen slowly pulls out and rubs his own cock several times and comes on the latter’s panting face with a groan.

            “ _Hey_.” Zaveid growls, annoyed that a trickle of semen dribbles down his lip and chin. Eizen chuckles darkly and leans in so that their noses are barely touching.

            “It’s a good look for you.” He brushes away some stray hairs on Zaveid’s face and rubs some of the semen off his cheek with the back of his hand.

            “Now I’ll have to take a bath.” Zaveid sighs and rolls over rubbing his face on Eizen’s pillow.

            “ _What are you doing_?!” His eyes widen in alarm and he yanks Zaveid up by the shoulders.

            “—And you’ll have to do laundry!”

 

Eizen eyes furrow and he grits his teeth, but he can’t help loving that playful twinkle in Zaveid’s eye. He hugs him and brings them both back down on the bunk, burying his face in the crook of Zaveid’s neck.

            “Uh..” Zaveid starts. “Did you wanna go again?”

            “ _No.”_ Eizen mumbles begrudgingly into his neck. “I’m too tired..I just…want us—“ He pauses. “I just want to stay like this for a bit.” Eizen doesn’t get up to look at his partner yet… _partner_? He thinks about it for a moment. “Sorry.” And he hoists himself up feeling a little awkward.

            “Did you want, like, pillow talk?” Zaveid asks with a cock of his eyebrows. “Didn’t expect that from you.”

            “Shut it.”

            “What, really??” He chokes on a laugh.

            “ _Forget it_.” Eizen grits out. He yanks the pillow from behind Zaveid with some effort and begins to walk toward the door but he feels something hit him in the back of the head and stops to turn around.

            “Can you get that for me too, _dear_?” The wind seraph mocks with a chuckle. Eizen picks up Zaveid’s pants and sighs to himself.

            “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened.


End file.
